In current child safety seats, the child is restrained in the safety seat by a child harness, which is connected at the top and bottom to the shell of the safety seat. The seat shell itself is connected to the vehicle by means of the vehicle seat belt, for example a lap/sash belt. In addition, it is usual to have a tether strap connected to the shell and to a vehicle anchorage point. Typically, an upper tether strap is connected to a vehicle anchorage point on a shelf behind the rear seat using a latching hook connector.
However, the shell of a child safety seat can have imperfections and weak points, which may give way in the event of a collision, thereby compromising the safety of the infant. Furthermore, children of different sizes are not always sufficiently restrained in the safety seat.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce or eliminate some or all of the disadvantages of conventional child safety seat arrangements.